


Suave

by Anticipatio



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Carey thought, being the only dragonborn that didn't overflow with charisma didn't seem that bad when her girlfriend was equally awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> I should have gone to bed like, two hours ago, but I kept thinking about Killian and Carey and, well, one thing lead to another,,,,,,,,

There were only so many interesting books in the Bureau’s grand library, especially if your interest was mostly limited to roguing and rogue-like things. When Carey confided this to her girlfriend, she was met with a hearty laugh and agreement—there were only so many books on ducks and archery techniques.

Killian was the one that suggested that they spar, without Boyland and without the strict “practicality first” rule. “So like, dance fighting?” Carey laughed, and she wasn’t entirely wrong. There was something liberating about being able to do silly maneuvers just for the fun of it.

That’s how they found themselves on this day—a veritable crowd of onlookers watching them twirl and tackle in equal measures. Johan took it to himself to provide a sort of soundtrack, something lively and wild with his violin, while Avi cheered on whoever appeared to be winning at any one moment. A few other staff members stood around and watched their star Regulators with a sense of awe. Even Brian, given a wide berth as a naturally portent drow, took some time before his next expedition to observe them. It was only in retrospect that the Regulators would realize that he was _studying_ , but that’s not what this story is about.

Dragonborns had a naturally keen sense of their own expressions and movements that made them notoriously alluring individuals, but Carey used it as an opportunity to slip through battle like liquid. In this case, bounding off a far wall and essentially shooting herself right past Killian’s dominant shoulder. She kicked off the orc’s back as she passed, curling her body immediately after to roll gracefully and hop back up.

The sound of a practice crossbow tumbling and Killian’s pained grunt made her cocky, a common mistake when they valued style over their actual technique in these battles. The only thing she saw as she spun around on her heels was a flash the other’s wild grin before being thrown onto the padded floor of the dojo.

Stars sparked in her vision when they collided, which only made Killian’s hot breath fanning across her face all the more noticeable. Her vision cleared, and while the fall knocked the breath out of her the first time, her girlfriend’s flushed face and triumphant smile made whatever air she tried to inhale catch in the back of her throat.

The large room was completely silent save for the strained pants of the combatants as Johan’s music drifted off. Killian seemed suddenly aware of her position straddling Carey, as her energetic expression dropped into something decidedly more overwhelmed. The mahogany tint to her face turned into a full blush, splashed across her nose and up to the tips of her ears, but she didn’t look away. Neither of them did.

Until Brian shouted from his place by the doorway, “Get a room, you two!”

Johan must not have noticed that he stopped, because a sharp, squealing note made everyone startle when he suddenly brought his bowing arm down. Killian practically scrambled off of Carey, taking advantage of the cacophony of activity to give her a shy, small smile as she held out a hand. She would have easily hopped back onto her feet with a mischievous laugh in any other situation, but the temptation of feeling the orc’s calloused skin on her own was much stronger than any sense of dignity she had at this point.

The room cleared with jeers and laughter from the observers, some giving shit to Johan while others, Avi included, traded small fortunes between themselves. Boyland must have come in at some point during their brawl, giving some of the others hearty handshakes as they exited, leaving the Regulators.

“Oh, Boyland, hey,” Killian greeted, “Didn’t notice you come in.”

He inhaled deeply from his cigar. A plume of smoke erupted from his nose, reminding Carey of some of the dragonborns she grew up with. “Just wanted t’check that neither of you broke something ‘r another on my way to the library, s’all.”

He held open the door for the women and motioned them out. Carey chuckled and flicked his forehead on her way out, “Wow, thanks dad.”

More smoke wisped from his gnarled mouth as he took another drag. Killian bumped her hip against his shoulders at her exit, “Yeah, pops, thanks a lot.”

“Don’t forget to clean up your stuff before t’morrow,” he teased. Boyland turned away and began to stroll across the quad, lazily waving over his shoulder and calling out, “I’ll see you ladies later, yeah?”

Carey hummed in affirmation, leaning against Killian slightly as they walked back to their room. The orc’s bare skin felt cool with a thin layer of sweat, pleasantly cool against the leathery skin of her upper arm, devoid of scales.

“Big crowd today,” Carey commented pleasantly, concentrating on the feeling of her girlfriend’s shifting muscles (mmm).

“Is that why you were showing off so much?” Killian quipped, knocking the dragonborn aside playfully.

Instinctively, Carey’s tail twisted to the side to help her swing back around and rap against the larger woman in riposte. “How else am I supposed to use all of this charisma?”

The two of them turned into an alley between living quarters that extended off of the plaza. It was late enough in the evening that even the most populous parts of the base was sparse, leaving them alone for the short walk back. Their steps slowed to a relaxing pace, bouncing off each other impishly.

Killian checked Carey with her hip. “You _could_ get the Director to give us those swanky living quarters on the other end of the base.”

Carey elbowed Killian in the ribs, “No way,” she protested, “Even if she gave me the time of day, I’m pretty sure she could see through my horseshit.”

The orc started to respond with a chuckle, leaning to push Carey. Something must have tripped her, or maybe the angle was just awkward, because she ended up whirling around suddenly to stop herself from falling. Caught by surprise, the dragonborn could do nothing more than turn with her back against the wall and stumble back, feeling the wind knock out of her chest for the third time that day.

In that empty alleyway, steps away from the door to the dome that housed their quarters, Killian caged her arms around Carey, effectively pinning her against the cool metal of the building. It was at this point that the dragonborn scorned the gods for causing her to become a blundering mess that day while simultaneously thanking them for the existence of her beefcake girlfriend.

She could have said something smooth and tactful, something to make her look less like a bumbling teenage dragonling in that moment. “Brian _did_ say to get a room,” she would have said, motioning to the door with a suave grin. Instead, what came out of her mouth was a pathetic gurgle as her neck reddened.

They stood there for a few awkward moments, blushes glowing on their exposed skin. Combined, they were probably a bright enough red to be used as a beacon for target practice, Carey mused manically. Killian’s face twisted in a conflicted look and her hands shifted unsurely. It was enough of a comically unfitting look for a large, intimidating orc that Carey barked out a laugh, cutting through the discomfort. Killian relaxed with a gentle chuckle and leaned forward, leaning her forehead against Carey’s.

She tilted up to meet the orc in a tender kiss, smiling against the other’s lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped herself around Killian in a tight embrace, acutely feeling the warmth radiating off of her. Perhaps, she acquiesced, pecking at Killian’s neck as the other felt blindly for the doorknob, whatever gracelessness the gods cursed her with today wasn’t _so_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exaggerating when I say that this was written in a two hour bout of insomnia, so I'll definitely be proofreading this when I'm a little more lucid. I REALLY wanted to post this now though, since I'm totally in love with these girls and I would literally do anything to sate this goddamn Sweet Flips thirst.


End file.
